Vehicle anti-lock brake systems operate to modify brake pressure during emergency braking. Such modified brake pressure allows each wheel of the vehicle to continue rotating without wheel lock-up and/or loss of traction during emergency braking.
Vehicles equipped with anti-lock brake systems generally include an electronic control unit that continuously monitors the rotational speed of each vehicle wheel. A vehicle wheel that is rotating at a significantly different speed than other vehicle wheels may indicate impending wheel lock-up and/or loss of traction during braking. Under such a condition, the electronic control unit may actuate one or more fluid valves to thereby modify hydraulic brake pressure at the affected wheel until each vehicle wheel again rotates at a similar speed.